Warrior ceremony
A warrior ceremony is performed in which an apprentice finally gets their warrior name and becomes a full fledged warrior of their Clan. Process An apprenticeship usually lasts six moons or more. Once a mentor is satisfied with their apprentice's progress and skills, they recommend them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, in which their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment (e.g. Firepaw after saving the kits, Brackenpaw after warning the Clan for a battle , Brokenpaw after his fights bravely in battle , or Thistlepaw after fighting a dog ). If the Clan Leader is satisfied, they call a Clan meeting and call the apprentice forward. The following words are used, by tradition: :Leader: I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. :Leader: (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? :Apprentice: I do. :Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment on you will be known as (new warrior name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan). The leader rests their muzzle on the apprentice's head, and the former apprentice licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling them by their new name. The warrior will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp that night, unless that is not possible (such as Squirrelflight's ceremony, when the Clan did not have a camp, and the task of exploring the lake was assigned) or if the cat is injured (such as Cloudmist's ceremony). Occasionally, these extra lines are added at the beginning: Leader: (Mentor), has your apprentice, (apprentice), learned the skills of a warrior? Do they understand the importance of the warrior code? Mentor: They have. This is only used in some cases, though not under specific circumstances. Usually, it depends on what the leader feels like saying, or how the leader has been taught the ceremony goes (such as Leafstar using this procedure after learning it from Firestar).SkyClan's Destiny, page 20 Virtues During the apprentice's warrior ceremony, two major virtues of the apprentice are listed; the first is usually (but not always) courage. Some examples of virtues (and the warriors they described): *Bravery - Berrynose, Bluestar, Cherrytail, Cinderheart, Dustpelt, Firestar, Graypool, Graystripe, Lilyheart, Hawkwing,Revealed in Hawkwing's Journey, page 30 and Thistleclaw *Courage - Brambleclaw, Briarlight, Brokenstar, Cloudtail, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Pinestar, Poppyfrost, Raggedstar, Rockshade, Sandstorm, Sharpclaw, Snookthorn, Sorreltail, Sparrowpelt, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Stick, Willowbreeze, Blossomheart,Revealed in Hawkwing's Journey, page 29 Cloudmist, Hawkwing and Yellowfang *Cleverness - Willowbreeze *Dedication - Lilyheart *Determination – Brackenfur, Cinderheart, Graypool, and Squirrelflight *Energy - Bouncefire , Twigbranch *Enterprise - Dovewing *Enthusiasm – Berrynose, Cherrytail, Spiderleg, and Tinycloud *Fighting Skill - Blossomheart, Thistleclaw and Brokenstar *Forethought – Brackenfur *Honesty – Dustpelt *Independence – Cloudtail *Initiative - Poppyfrost *Intelligence – Dovewing, Honeyfern, Leafstar, Snookthorn, Thornclaw, Tinycloud, and Yellowfang *Kindness - Honeyfern *Loyalty – Bouncefire, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Leafstar, Thornclaw, and Whitestorm *Patience – Sorreltail *Resilience- Cloudmist *Skill – Stick *Skill in Battle – Lionblaze and Raggedstar *Speed - Willowbreeze *Spirit – Sandstorm and Briarlight *Strategy – Pinestar *Strength – Bluestar, Firestar, Graystripe, Rockshade, Sharpclaw, and Sparrowpelt *The way they have carefully thought out where they belong – Twigbranch *Thoughtfulness - Hollyleaf *Warmth - Graypool *Wisdom - Whitestorm Dying Apprentice Ceremony When an apprentice is on the verge of death and has proven themself to be worthy of a warrior name, there is a special ceremony used so that the apprentice may take a warrior name to StarClan. :Leader: I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have learned the warrior code and given up their life in the service of their Clan. Let StarClan receive them as a warrior. They will be known as (new name). Gallery Warrior_ceremony.SE-3.png|Nettlepaw's, Creekpaw's, Plumpaw's and Rabbitpaw's warrior ceremonies Warrior_ceremony.SE-7.png|Stormpaw's warrior ceremony See also *Apprentice *Elder *Warrior *Mentor *Ceremonies Notes and references }} de:Kriegerzeremonieru:Посвящение в воителиnl:Krijger ceremoniefi:Soturin seremoniafr:Cérémonies de baptêmepl:Ceremonia Wojownikaes:Ceremonia de guerrero Category:Ceremonies